Arrow To The Knee
by christinaxa
Summary: In which Steve gets a little jealous of Tony Archer flirting with Kono. Established Steve/Kono relationship. Mild spoilers for 2x18.


**A/N:** Hey guys! So I've decided to try my hand at writing a Steve/Kono story. I'm not very good with romance and humor, so I am hoping to get some feedback as to what worked and what didn't, which will definitely help me in the future. But I really wanted to give it a shot after the recent episode because it had so much potential. This is set during 2x18, some of it was in the show **(spoiler alert)** and some of it is what I imagine to have happened off-screen. I was really inspired by the "Missing Scenes" stories by Merl Laurence and sammie28, as well as the one-shots by Tiana-P; they are all amazing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hawaii Five-0 and all that jazz. :(

* * *

><p>As a former Navy SEAL with numerous commendations, it's pretty safe to say that Steve McGarrett is self-assured, bold, <em>confident <em>man. One might even argue that sometimes he gets a little too arrogant, particularly when it comes to dealing with cases and suspects.

The only area where he seemed to be lacking some self-confidence in was working with Kono Kalakaua. Don't get him wrong, he neverdoubts her abilities and lovesbeing able to work beside his girlfriend every single day. But it seemed like she would get hit on at least 5 times a week by either suspects, other delinquents, even other law enforcement personnel and lab technicians. Not to mention she's always doing some kind of undercover work, wearing the skimpiest clothes to get information or evidence. Steve hated watching scumbags feel up his girlfriend and there were occasions where he would rough up the suspects a little more than necessary after arresting them, just for laying their hands on her. When it comes to their relationship, he loved and trusted her with all his being, and he would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes he wouldn't get wary, jealous, and just a little unsure of himself when men flirted with her.

Today was no different, except the person who was openly flirting with her was a 70-year-old man that's been mouthing off and involving himself in the case all day.

When Steve and Danny brought Tony Archer into HQ to analyze a photo, the two cousins at the smart table greeted them, ready to discuss what they were able to dig up. Before they could get very far, Tony cut in, amazed by the technology being used. And Kono, ever the sweetheart, smiled and shook his hand since no one had thought introductions were necessary. Call it a distraction all you want, but ever since Kono was a little girl her parents had emphasized the importance of manners, especially when it came to simply greeting people whether they were family, friends, or strangers.

A grin had appeared on his face as he took her hand and held on a longer than necessary, before introducing himself as _Anthony_. Steve's eyes had narrowed at the exchange, and when Tony had the audacity to say, "I hope to enhance that feeling as time goes on" it took all of Steve's strength to refrain from physically wiping that smirk off his face. Elder abuse would probably not look good on his otherwise impressive resume.

Luckily, Chin caught on to Steve's look, silently agreeing because really, this guy hitting on his cousin was all sorts of wrong. Innocent seniors he could deal with, and that was everything Tony Archer was _not. _Chin cleared his throat before Tony could bust out any more inappropriate lines and pulled the conversation back on to topic. Steve was grateful, yet when he turned his gaze back to Kono, the annoyance of someone hitting on his girlfriend was still clearly written all over his face. She seemed to be oblivious, however, to the stares and slight tension in the room as she dug up Leland's known associates.

As soon as Karen Whitfield's name came up, Steve started giving out assignments and told Tony he was free to go. When he protested and his tone dropped to a serious and determined one, ("What I am supposed to do? This guy was my friend, I'm not just gonna sit around and wait for things to happen.") Steve felt a pang of sympathy. Regardless of whether Tony had been a hard-ass all day long, he had lost a friend and was determined to find out the truth for himself. It was hard to deny his request, so he hesitantly agreed to let him help with the investigation. (Unfortunately, as Steve would find out, he should have been a little more specific.) Tony had smiled and patted Steve on the back as they walked off in separate directions.

When he heard Kono's voice in the distance and Tony's loud "let's go, sweetheart!", Steve almost banged his head in to the glass doors to his office. _That slick bastard._

* * *

><p>After Kono emerged out of Leland's interrogation noting a few inaccuracies between the two statements, she had grabbed Steve to head back out and have another chat with Karen Whitfield.<p>

The ride was quiet for the first few minutes, as Kono was analyzing something on her iPad and Steve was trying to think of how best to bring up this topic of Tony Archer without sounding like an insecure and jealous asshole. But that guy putting the moves on Kono had bugged him all day and he couldn't keep quiet about it any longer.

"What do you think of Tony?" Steve asked.

Kono shrugged, her concentration still focused on the iPad. "He's an interesting guy. Funny, too. Busted out some good jokes comparing New York and how much of a dump New Jersey is. I think it was a good thing Danny didn't partner up with him. The bickering those two could have would make yours sound like a perfectly normal conversation."

"What else did you guys talk about?" Steve pressed even further.

At this point Kono became suspicious, turning her gaze away from the iPad and on to her boyfriend. "You know, Steve, this is beginning to sound more and more like an interrogation." Her tone was teasing.

Steve glanced at her warily. "Don't ignore the question, Kono."

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Talked about our mutual knee issues... he just got his replaced a few years ago, so it was relatable. Swapped some rants on what a pain in the ass knee surgeries and recoveries are. He had some great stories about working in homicide too, not to mention the 'creative' interrogation techniques he developed during his time on the force. You two would get along great."

"I can assure you we would not get along great."

"Why not? He could probably expand your handbook on how to beat down criminals. Not that you're running out of options or anything."

"I don't trust that guy, and frankly, neither should you."

"What?" Kono looked confused. "He hasn't given me any particular reason to not trust him."

Steve continued. "Do you even know what he did to the security guard from the yacht club? He taped his mouth shut, tied him up, and shoved him in a fish cooler."

"Wow, really? He went psycho on a suspect and locked him up with seafood? That's crazy. You tossing a suspect in shark tank was much more reasonable; at least you didn't tape his mouth shut and gave him the opportunity to talk." She replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm just saying, there's something off about him. I don't like it." Steve could hear his arguments getting weaker and weaker but wouldn't give it up.

Kono raised an eyebrow, entirely unconvinced. "That's funny, because Danny told me you liked him after he mentioned something about 'booking' and 'muscles'."

"That was only temporary, because he used a line that I usually use to bug the shit out of Danny." He reasoned.

"Look Steve, I know he bulldozed his way into the investigation, and normally people like that would be a prime suspect, but there's no reason to believe he's dangerous or involved. He just wants to know what happened to his friend." When Steve didn't say anything in return she narrowed her eyes, suspicion setting in. "What's really going on?

Steve huffed.

"Steve." She repeated. "What's with the attitude towards Tony?"

He focused his gaze in front of him, jaw clenching, and hand gripping the steering wheel hard.

"Ste—" Before Kono could finish, he blurted it out, no longer able to contain what he was really feeling. Forget making himself not look like an insecure asshole; he was already way past that line.

"Because this guy clearly has intentions with you. Didn't you see how he flirted with you when we first brought him back to HQ?" He turned his head quickly to face her, then forward, then back to her; a common habit of his when he was pissed while driving. "Not to mention how he conveniently chose you to pair up with to go see Karen the first time. I mean, Chin and Danny weren't doing anything important either and he picked you out of the lot. He's obviously trying to-"

He was interrupted Kono's loud laugh.

Steve whipped his head and looked at her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You are so jealous of a _70-year-old _man right now... it's hilarious!" She propped her right arm up on the window, turning her face into her hand while laughing before facing him again.

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to just let it slide even if the guy is essentially a senior citizen?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes! Steve, it was nothing serious. He was just joking around! I bet you didn't know that _he knows_ we are together, right?" Kono asked, reaching out her left hand to gently squeeze his forearm.

"He, _what?_" Steve shouted. "He knows we're in a _relationship _and he put the moves on you anyways?"

Kono stroked his arm to calm him down and smiled. "Yes, Steven. He _is _a seasoned detective after all; his skills don't only apply to homicide, you know. And he wasn't putting 'the moves' on me. That's just how he is... a charmer. Doesn't mean anything though. He's 70, for god's sake."

Steve said nothing, but glanced at her before turning his attention back to the street. She could tell the gears in his head were trying to process the entire conversation.

"I don't care how old the other guy is. Whether it's a 10-year-old kid with an innocent crush or a 70-year-old who's making flirty jokes, makes no difference to me." He said finally. His hand found hers and laced their fingers together.

She laughed at his open display of possession. "It's funny you should mention that. You were just giving Danny shit about his paranoia when that little boy talked to Grace, and now you're doing the exact same thing."

Steve shook his head. "That's completely different. He was being paranoid about something that clearly _wasn't _happening. I'm talking about something that I _know _was happening." Luckily, they pulled up to Karen Whitfield's driveway before the conversation got any worse for him.

"However you spin it, you were clearly insecure and jealous. I should be annoyed that you were being like that, but it's just too damn funny." Kono said, pulling her hand out of his and storing away the iPad as he killed the engine.

Steve looked down briefly at his feet in a slight embarrassment. He brought his gaze back up at her, reaching his index finger out and gently stroked the bottom of her chin. "Can you blame me for acting like that though?" He asked. She smiled fondly at him, a light blush tinting her cheeks. He grinned, pulling her in for a quick kiss before they jumped out of the truck.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, after the conversation with Kono and witnessing Tony decking the son-in-law in the face for killing his friend, Steve came to the conclusion that Tony wasn't all that bad after all. Sure, he still wasn't too happy with how Tony openly flirted with Kono but the fact remains that he was critical to solving the investigation. Plus, he was offering free beer and pizza as thanks to Five-0.<p>

Danny looked like he was in heaven, talking about how he was finally able to eat pizza without pineapples spread all over the top. The three of them drifted off into easy conversation while polishing off the rest of the food.

"Where'd the rest of your team head out to for the night?" Tony asked as they reclined on the chairs and sipped on their beers.

"Chin's having a date night with his wife; one of those rare days they have time off together." Danny said. "And Kono's probably catching some waves before having to go home and deal with this Neanderthal animal," gesturing to Steve.

"Wait a minute, lovely Kono is prancin' around somewhere in a tiny bikini right now?" Tony pointedly emphasized while smirking at Steve. "Why the hell are we just sittin' on this old piece of garbage then?"

Steve only glared. Innocent or not, he was definitely not letting Tony anywhere near Kono ever again.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

**A/N:** For those that are wondering, yes, the title is from Skyrim ;)

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! :-)


End file.
